Lógico
by E. Waters
Summary: Si bien, era lógico que a ella, Hermione Granger no le gustasen la chicas, ni menos aún Fleur Delcaour, eso no impidió que pronto se enamorase perdidamente de ella... AU Fleur x Hermione Femslash. Long Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Saludos. Aquí les traigo un femslash, de una pareja que jamás había tratado hasta ahora. Cabe decir, que está ambientado en un Universo Alternativo, en donde Fleur y Hermione están en la preparatoria, siendo las dos compañeras de curso. No hay magia, ni veelas, ni nada de eso.**

**¡Disfrute de la lectura!**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece a mí, sino que a J.K Rowling y asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lógico<strong>

_Por _

**Capítulo I**

En realidad, Fleur Delacour me daba prácticamente lo mismo, o al menos eso siempre me lo dije a mí misma, desde cuando estaba en octavo año, y de un día para otro dejó de hablarme de forma casi definitiva. Jamás, lo comprendí muy bien, mas así fueron sucediendo las cosas y yo en verdad es que tampoco hubiese hecho algo como para evitarlo.

Pero era predecible que sucediera, de todas maneras… digo, ella era demasiado guapa, demasiado bonita, de muy buena estirpe, como sólo ser la mejor amiga de Hermione, la empollona de Hermione Granger.

-Señorita Granger, ¿podría usted leer el primer párrafo del cuarto capítulo?-me dijo el profesor Snape, el maestro de química, a lo que yo posé mi mirada en el texto, e hice lo que él me dictaba.

Sin embargo, no todos parecían prestarme atención, lo cual tampoco era nada de raro. Al fondo del salón, Fleur y sus amiguitas estaban cotilleando, de chicos seguramente, o tal vez de algo más entretenido que la clase de química.

-Muy bien, señorita Granger… ¿señor Finnigan, podría seguir?

Yo entonces apoyé mi rostro en mi mano, y miré algo distraída lo que el profesor Snape escribía en el pizarrón, tratando de hacer lo posible por no mirar por el rabillo del ojo a Fleur.

En realidad, Fleur Delacour, no me podía dar lo mismo.

Su grupillo me hostigaba y molestaba a menudo, con feos insultos granizados en mi rostro. La situación había llegado a tal punto, que siempre traía un cambio extra en mi mochila, por si aquel día me tocaba un granizado.

¿Por qué?

Claro, tampoco es que Fleur me atacase de forma directa, puesto que eran las demás quienes hacían el trabajo sucio. Aún así, ella no hacía nada por evitarlo, por lo cual tenía la misma culpa que las otras jóvenes.

Pero aún así, la pregunta seguía rondando en mi cabeza…

No recuerdo haberle hecho algo malo a ella, que justificase su actuar conmigo, menos aún de forma tan abrupta como ella misma lo había hecho.

-¿Vamos mi casa, no?

Ladeé la cabeza, encontrándome con la pecosa cara de Ron Weasley, el cual junto a Harry Potter era mi mejor amigo.

-Por supuesto… no dejaré que superes mi puntación, Ron.

Sí, era cierto; mi vida distaba a años luz al tipo de vida que Fleur Delacour, mi ex mejor amiga, tenía con su grupo cercano, pero estaba bien así… yo jamás podría abandonar mi modo de vida, ya estaba muy cómoda en él.

Pero todo cambió, cuando aquella noche tuve _ese_ sueño.

Hasta entonces, en mis cortos dieciséis años de edad, jamás había besado a nadie, pero en ese sueño sí lo había hecho. Y tal vez eso no tendría nada de malo, si no fuese porque aquella noche, la protagonista de mis sueños-o tal vez pesadillas.-fue Fleur Delacour misma.

Y otra vez, la pregunta asaltó en mi cabeza.

Debía de admitirlo, aquello beso, soñado o no soñado, había sido lo más excitante que había sentido en mi vida, y simplemente no podía hacer caso omiso a ello. Pero yo mantenía mi postura, Fleur jamás me besaría… y ni mucho menos yo a ella.

Siendo así, decidí seguir con el cauce natural de mi vida, pero sencillamente no podía evitar sonrojarme, cuando mi mirada se cruzaba, aunque fuese por milésimas de segundos, con la azulada de ella.

-Ignórala.-fue lo que me dije a mí misma, mas era una tarea sumamente difícil de poder hacer, al menos por ahora, que recién había pasado no más de un día, de aquel sueño.

-Te noto rara, Hermione.

Fue cuando sentí la penetrante mirada verde de Harry sobre mí, lo que hizo que recordara el sueño, y en el acto, me sonrojase.

-No es nada.

-No me digas…-y mi amigo miró de forma algo picaresca.-¿También te gusta Diggory, no?

-¿Ah?

-Bueno, es lógico, él y Malfoy son los más populares del curso…

-No me gusta ni Diggory… ni mucho menos Malfoy.-traté de aclarar enseguida el tema, sintiéndose algo pasada a llevar… ¿´Cómo podía ser posible, que a mí, la inteligente y sabihonda rata de bibliotecas, Hermione Jean Granger, me gustase un muchacho tan superficial como Malfoy o Diggory?

Pero… ¿también Fleur caía en esa categoría?

Fleur no era tonta; no sé con exactitud cuáles eran sus calificaciones, pero puedo estar segura que pertenecía a la media del curso, no como Mallfoy que apenas sí pasaba de año.

En ello me quedé pensando, con la mirada perdida en un lugar indefinido, cuando sentía como alguien me miraba. De inmediato me di vuelta, pero sólo estaba Fleur y sus amiguillas, por lo cual era lógico pensar, que sólo había sido mi imaginación. ¿Por qué alguien de aquel grupo, me miraría…?

Suspiré, y no uno a dos veces. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? ¿Por qué no podía tener sueños eróticos con Harry o Ron, que tenía algo de posibilidades, o con un chico? Porque claro, si partimos de la primicia que tanto yo como Fleur éramos mujeres, ya le resultado era obvio, esa relación jamás funcionaría.

Aunque tal vez, era mejor así.

¿Qué haría yo, relacionada con una muchacha? Además, no debía de importarme las relaciones amorosas, puesto que estaba en una etapa en la cual debía de concentrarme en mis estudios y ya, y no es sueños extraños.

Para mi suerte, yo era demasiado lógica como para enredarme en aquel vicio llamado amor. En eso pensaba mientras mis dedos, casi de forma automática, se movían sobre el control de la consola.

-¡Toma eso!

Y fue cuando me di cuenta, que Ron, de manera extraordinaria, me había ganado en aquel juego de peleas, el cual era mi especialidad. Entonces, caí en la verdad; Fleur me estaba comenzando a afectar, y eso sólo hacía que me sintiera ligeramente ofuscada conmigo misma.

-¡Ja! ¡Te gané, te gané, te gané..!-comenzó a decir Ron, comenzando a bailar por todo el salón de su casa.

-Es sólo un juego, Ron.-le dije, poniendo los ojos blancos en el acto.

-Pero era **tu** juego.

Suspiré, ya por enésima vez en ese día. Tal vez, si no fuese porque mi obsesiva mente estaba muy estancada en aquel sueño, me hubiese molestado de forma profunda con mi amigo, pero sin embargo no lo hice.

-Estás rara, insisto.-me dijo otra vez Harry.

¿Tanto se me notaba?

Eso no podría ser nada bueno, en serio que no. No me importaba. No me importaba. No me importaba… ¿verdad, cierto?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-me dije a mí misma. Otra vez, apelé a la lógica… era _ilógico_ que me gustase Fleur, a la cual casi desde hacía tres años que no le hablaba, era _ilógico_ que siendo yo me gustase ese tipo de persona, y por último, pero no menos importante, era _ilógico, _que me gustase una chica.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y observé por la ventana como de apoco el cielo comenzaba a tornarse anaranjado, claro indicio que estaba por anochecer.

-Me tengo que ir, muchachos… saben que a mis padres, no le gusta que llegue tarde.

De esta forma, me despedí de mis dos mejores amigos, los cuales lo eran desde octavo año, coincidiendo el abandono de Fleur, mas aparentemente, ya nadie recordaba que ella y yo habíamos sido las mejores amigas… aunque, tal vez, así era mucho mejor.

En el trayecto de la casa de los Weasley a mi casa, era moderadamente corto, y en éste no pude más que pensar qué por qué de un día para otro, Fleur me había dejado.

Y es que, había sido _ilógico_.

Simplemente, entré aquel día al colegio, como tantos otros días lo había hecho, y Fleur se encontraba con su actual grupillo de amigas. Yo me acerqué a saludarla, pero antes que pudiera decir palabra alguna, Pansy Parkinson, se acercó a mí, y avista y paciencia de la misma Fleur, me lanzó un granizado al pecho.

Entonces, lo comprendí; Fleur no era el tipo de persona que se juntaba con Hermione Granger, a la vez que Hermione Granger no era el tipo de persona que se juntaba con Fleur Delacour.

Lo acepté. Dolió, en serio que dolió, pero al fin y al cabo, era lógico que todo eso sucediese. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de hacerme amiga de Harry y Ron, y muy pronto todos olvidaron el pasado.

Llegué entonces a mi casa, introduje la llave por el cerrojo y seguidamente abrí la puerta, descubriendo para mi poca sorpresa, que la casa estaba vacía. Mis padres, unos aclamados dentistas, trabajan largas horas al día, y apenas sí los veía.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me sequé y cepillé mi enmarañado cabello castaño, y me puse el pijama.

Me tendí en la cama, y tomé uno de mis libros preferidos, leyéndolo por enésima vez en lo que tenía de vida. Estuve un rato leyéndole, hasta que sin darme cuenta me dormida sobre mi cama, cobijada sólo con una manta,

Y sin querer pedirlo, y ni mucho menos desearlo, otra vez Fleur Delacour fue la estrella principal de mis sueños.

Aunque yo tenía una ventaja, y esa ventaja era que de antemano yo ya sabía que jamás algo sucedería entre Fleur y yo, cosa que me aliviaba en cierta manera, puesto que así no estaría soñando con ella despierta, con la esperanza de ser correspondida.

Porque repito, Fleur Delacour no era del tipo que se juntaba con Hermione Granger, y a la vez Hermiones Granger, no era el tipo de persona que se juntaba con Fleur Delacour.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué mi subconsciente juagaba esas triquiñuelas a mi cabeza, afectando de paso a mis sueños? Me sentí entonces ligeramente ofuscada, y al mismo tiempo frustrada por no tener el control total de mi cabeza.

Me preparé como todos los días que iba al colegio, y cuando me observé al espejo, descubrí que aquella imagen de niña de trece años, aún no se desprendía totalmente de mí; Fleur había cambiado, al menos físicamente, de manera notoria, no como yo que seguía pareciendo una niña.

Estacioné mi bicicleta, y con los cerrados con fuerza, ingresé al colegio, ya preparada con el típico granizado en mi figura, pero ya al dar pasos no sucedía nada, a lo que yo abrí con cuidado mis ojos, topándome con el pasillo vacío.

Suma, sumamente extrañada, seguí con mi camino, y recorrí con la mirada el lugar, como temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien del grupo de Fleur, me lanzase mi granizado diario, pero no sucedió nada eso, en lo absoluto.

-¡Qué raro!-pensé, y a medida que avanzaba el pasillo, y nadie se aparecía, tomé seguridad de mí misma, y comencé a caminar de forma despreocupada por el sitio.

Sin embargo, la duda comenzó a invadir en mi cabeza. ¿Por qué nadie me había recibido con un granizado, aquella mañana? Tal vez, estaban enfermas… mas cuando ingresé al salón de clases, vi bien sentadas a Fleur y si séquito, cosa que me sorprendió en extremo.

Pero fue cuando el timbre sonó, claro indicio que las clases comenzarían. Siendo así, coloqué toda mi atención hacia a la profesor que enseñaba matemáticas, una de mis asignaturas preferidas, por lo demás.

-Muy bien, los exámenes están por comenzar, pero alguno de ustedes, sino poseen más de ochenta puntos, repetirían la asignatura, así que les asignaré tutores.

-Ja, con Hermione estoy listo.-dijo Ron, a lo que yo sonreí se forma tímida.

-Lo siento, señor Weasley, pero yo desinaré a los tutores… su tutor será la señorita Abott.

Siendo así, mi amigo puso cara de molestia y se cruzó de brazos. Atenta, supe de inmediato que el profesor me nombraría como tutor, pero el asunto era que a quién me designaría.

-Y por último, la señorita Granger será tutora de la señorita Delacour.

Tan pronto como cuando el profesor finalizó esas palabras, yo no pude evitar abrir mucho mis ojos. Por mero reflejo, ladeé mi cabeza hacia a tras, en donde Fleur se encontraba, la cual a mi impresión, tenía una satisfactoria sonrisa en su rostro, como si lo hubiese sabido todo desde un comienzo.

¿Acaso era que ella, había acordado todo con el profesor, antes que éste designase a los tutores? No sería raro… era bien sabido, que le profesor de matemáticas era muy amigo de la familia de los Delacour, por lo tanto ella podría haberlo sabido desde un principio.

Mas entonces, ¿por qué me escogería a mí?

Estaba Nott disponible, después de todo, y cabía decir que Nott, aunque no era tan popular como Malfoy o Diggory, era atractivo y un excelente alumno en matemáticas, por lo demás.

Entonces, creí entender las motivaciones de Fleur; ella realmente necesitaba de ayuda, así que había escogido con quien menos se distrajese, y en este caso, era yo. Al pensarlo, no pude eludir que me sintiese algo ofendida.

-¿Está de acuerdo, señorita Granger?

La voz del profesor me sacó de mis pensamientos, y yo no pude más que asentir con la cabeza, algo ensimismada.

De esta forma, comenzaron las clases, y si bien entendía la materia y los ejercicios dados por el profesor, mi mente estaba muy lejos de ahí, y mi corazón me latía con mucha fuerza… era evidente, estaba nerviosa, y al igual que mis sueños, no podía ejercer control sobre mis nervios.

Entonces, las clases terminaron, y aunque salí casi corriendo del aula, sentí como alguien posaba su mano sobre mi hombro derecho. Esperando que fuese Harry o Ron, me encontré con el rostro de Fleur, mirándome atenta.

-Hola… Hermione. ¿Te parece que nos juntemos después del colegio, a estudiar en mi casa?

-C-claro.-respondí, sintiendo como mis blancas mejillas adquirían un peculiar tono rosáceo.

Comprendiendo que por esa razón no me habían lanzado ni un solo granizo, traté de relajarme, pero no pude.

Y teniendo como imagen final eso azules ojos de Fleur, el día se me hizo eterno, hasta que finalmente las clases se acabaron, cosa que quería decir de forma directa, que era hora de juntarme con la que alguna vez había sido mi amiga más cercana…

* * *

><p><strong>Si les ha gustado, ¡dejen reviews! Me alegran el día, y de paso, de dan inspiración para seguir con la historia, la cual espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sé muy bien que este fic no ha tenido muy buena acogida, y que no tiene tantos reviews como mis otras historias, pero hoy me sentía inspirada, por lo cual subo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Ojala disfruten tanto leerla, como yo hice escribiéndola ^^.**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter NO me pertenece, sino que a J.K Rowling y a sus asociados.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lógico<strong>

_Por E. Waters_

**Capítulo II**

Hermione POV.

El timbre sonó, claro indicio que las clases finalizaron, y por primera vez quise que la clase de educación física no terminase, y es que me podría ir muy bien en asignaturas cómo en otras asignaturas como literatura y química, pero en cuanto a en los deportes se refería, me iba fatal.

—Granger, ya puedes retirarte del gimnasio. —me dijo la profesora Hooch, a lo que yo asentí.

Busqué desesperadamente a Harry o a Ron, en busca de encontrar la mirada de alguno de ellos dos, todo para hacer tiempo para no irme directamente a afueras del colegio, en donde seguramente Fleur me estaría esperando.

Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban, yo caminaba lentamente por el pasillo que conducía a la salida del gimnasio, y ni había noticias de ninguno de mis dos mejores amigas.

Mis pasos eran lentos, muy lentos y largos, todo para alargar el tiempo antes de encontrarme precisamente con ella.

¿Qué me pasaba? O sea, todo lo que tenía que hacer era enseñarle algo de matemáticas a un compañera de curso y ya.

Pero Fleur Delacour no se trataba de cualquier persona; y tal vez no lo sería aún nada, sino fuese por esa pesadilla, porque no fue un sueño, ligado directamente con la muchacha más popular del colegio.

Era, sinceramente algo frustrante.

—Hermione, te esperaba.

Yo alcé mi rostro, y mi mirada café se topó con la azulosa de Fleur, a lo que mi corazón dio un doloroso brinco.

Ahí estaba, apoyada en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa que no pude descifrar por completo.

—¿Nos vamos? —añadió ella, a lo que yo sin poder siquiera chistar, me agarró de la muñeca y poco menos me arrastró hacia el deportivo perteneciente a la misma Fleur. —¡Nos vemos, chicas! —dijo, despidiéndose con el resto de su grupillo, del cual todas me miraron con cierta superioridad.

Pero total y absolutamente lógico. ¿Cómo era eso que de pronto la discreta de Hermione Granger, sí esa misma que prefería estar pegada al Nintendo con sus amigos, a que ir a fiestas, se juntaba con la muchacha más popular de la escuela?

Sobre todo, considerando esa aparente simpatía, de parte de Fleur…

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto, y apenas cerré la puerta del deportivo, mi 'alumna', por decirlo de alguna manera, ella partió a toda velocidad hacia el hogar de los Delacour, ubicado en la zona de más alta alcurnia, de mi pequeño pueblo.

En menos de lo que esperé, llegamos a la casa de ella, y bajando algo torpe de su deportivo, me llevó hacia la inmensa puerta de su casa.

—Bienvenida, señorita Delacour.

—Gracias, Mandred. Con mi _amiga_ estaremos en mi habitación, por lo cual que nadie me moleste.

Cuando Fleur se refirió como 'amiga' a su mayordomo, yo alcé curiosa una ceja. No entendía; ella me había ignorado durante años, y justamente ahora, después de ese espantoso y sáfico sueño, me estuviese prestando atención era realmente raro.

Jugarretas del destino, supongo…

—Ponte cómoda. —me dijo Fleur, a lo que yo atiné a sentarme en una silla que estaba al frente de un escritorio, en donde además había una computadora de última generación.

Seguidamente, ella se sentó a mi lado.

Todo estaba muy bien; mi alumna, para mi sorpresa, resultó ser mucho más aventajada de lo que esperaba, y yo estaba muy enfrascada cuando de pronto sentí como la mano derecha de Fleur se posó sobre mi pierna.

Alto ahí.

¿Fleur… poniendo una mano, en mi pierna? La miré de reojo, y ella seguía poniendo su mirada sobre el libro de álgebra, como si fuese ajena a los movimientos de su mano.

¿Era yo la rara, por sonrojarme?

—¿Pasa algo, Hermione?

—No, nada. —dije rápidamente, teniendo que ladear mi rostro hacia un lado, para ocultar mi sonrojo.

La mano de Fleur, entonces, se desprendió de mi pierna, pero eso no evitó que sintiese su cara muy cerca de la mía.

Pero posiblemente, toda era mera imaginación mía. Por supuesto, estaba yo muy influenciada por esa pesadilla, y seguramente era yo quien estaba malinterpretando las cosas.

Las horas pasaron volando, y fue cuando me di cuenta que estaba oscureciendo.

—Debo irme. —y sin que mi 'alumna' pudiese decir o hacer algo, me levanté de la silla, y me coloqué mi mochila al hombro.

—¿Te paso a dejar?

—No es necesario.

—Yo creo que sí.

Y dicho esto, Fleur me agarró de la muñeca, como lo había hecho en el colegio, y me llevó hacia la primera planta de su inmensa casa.

—Manfred, dejaré a Hermione, no demoraré.

Me senté entonces otra vez en el asiento de copiloto del deportivo de Fleur, y en silencio nos dijimos hacia mi casa, de la cual para mi sorpresa, ella recordaba donde se encontraba.

—Y dime, Hermione, ¿es Ron o Harry?

—¿Ah?

De pronto ella rompió el hielo con esa pregunta, y yo la miré confusa.

—Que con quién estás, si con Ron o Harry.

—¿Tú te refieres a…?

—¿Qué cuál de los dos es tu novio?

—Ahh…—le respondí algo aturdida, aunque no era primera vez que me preguntaban eso. —Ninguno.

—¿Estás segura? —y Fleur alzó curiosa una ceja.

—Segura… hemos llegado. —dije, cuando vi mi casa a través del vidrio.

—Oh, cierto…

—Bueno, adiós.

—Espera. —y ella fue quien otra vez, me sujetó de la muñeca. —Gracias por enseñarme.

—No hay de qué. —le respondí, encogiéndome los hombros. —Después de todo, el profesor me lo dijo…

—Oh, bueno, adiós. —y el auto de Fleur partió hacia la dirección contraria, a donde se encontraba mi casa.

Viendo como el deportivo avanzaba, me regañé a mí misma. ¿Qué era de 'después de todo, el profesor me lo dijo'? Pero claro, yo qué realmente quería. Una cosa, era tener sueños… húmedos con ella, pero otra cosa era que quisiese hacer esa pesadilla, una realidad.

¿Eso quería?

No, no realmente.

Pero al recordar el cosquilleo que sentí cuando Fleur posó una de sus manos sobre mi pierna, enrojecí hasta la raíz del cabello.

Realmente, yo jamás he tenido novio, la verdad es que tampoco había dado siquiera mi primer beso. Es más, hasta dentro de la esfera social del instituto, era reconocida por ser una total y absoluta 'frígida', aunque eso no me molestaba.

¿Qué me iba a interesar, la opinión de unos adolescentes con hormonas revolucionadas?

—Hija, ¿dónde estabas? —me preguntaron mis padres, apenas llegué.

—Donde… Delacour.

—¿Fleur Dlacour… una chica?

Y no, no era rara la respuesta de mi padre. Yo carecía de amigas, posiblemente, debido a que encontraban que la naturaleza femenina era mucho más cruel y venenosa, que la naturaleza masculina.

—Sí, papá, una chica. No tengo hambre… ¿puedo ir a mi alcoba?

—Claro. —me respondió él, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. —Tal vez, puedas traerla la próxima vez a casa.

—Como sea…—solté, no queriendo rebatirle nada a mi padre.

Estaba demasiado cansada, como para discutir sobre si Fleur Delacour era mi amiga o no. Había sido muy intenso, y por sobre todo lleno de infames coincidencias.

Vi un rato televisión, y cuando me aburrí me puse a leer una novela histórica, mi género literario preferido.

Cuando el sueño me invadió, me coloqué mi camisa de dormir, me acurruqué en mis sábanas, y traté de cerrar los ojos y pensar en alguien que no fuese Fleur Delacour precisamente.

Sin embargo, toda la noche soñé con la mano de Fleur sobre mi pierna, y el su pálido y hermoso rostro muy cerca del mío.

—Te ves fatal, Hermione. —me dijo Ron, al día siguiente, cuando me pasó a buscar a la parada del autobús.

—Créeme, lo sé. —respondí. —Digamos que tuve muchas pesadillas.

—¿Pesadillas? —me decía Ron, mientras subíamos al autobús. —¿Con Snape? —y rió.

—Claro. —pero obviamente, Fleur no tenía nada que ver con el desagradable físico de mi profesor de química.

—Por cierto, quiero que me hagas un favor.

—¿Qué pasa, Ron? ¿Otra vez olvidaste la tarea?

—No… bueno, sí, pero no es lo que te iba a pedir.

—¿Entonces…?

—Quiero que me consigas una cita con Delacour.

—¿Estás loco?

—Venga, Hermione, es un pequeño favor.

El bus entonces se detuvo, y Harry se subió en él, y apenas nos vio se dirigió hacia donde nosotros estábamos sentados.

—¿De qué hablan? —preguntó, una vez que sentó a mi lado.

—Ron quiere que el consiga cita con Delacour.

Y esta vez, fue Harry quién rió.

—¡Qué! —Ron enrojeció, igualando el color de su cabello.

Seguidamente, nos desviamos del tema. Conversamos sobre el próximo juego de Mortal Kombat que saldría, y esas cosas de las cuales siempre conversábamos, nada relacionado con el exclusivo mundo de Fleur Delacour.

Cuando ingresamos al colegio, por mero instinto cerré los ojos con fuerza que me lanzaran un granizado. Pero ya no más; después de todo, ahora era algo así como la nueva aliada de Fleur, obviamente no me lanzarían granizado alguno.

Sintiéndome mejor, y sobre todo más segura de mí misma, caminé con la espalda erguida, en vista que ya nadie más me acosaría… Tal vez, después de todo, eso de ser tutora de Fleur, no sería algo malo, sino algo que me beneficiaría.

—Hermione. —fue lo que alguien me susurró a mi oído.

Yo por acto reflejo di un pequeño brinco, sumado a un escalofrío que recorrió toda mi espina dorsal. Rápidamente me di la media vuelta, y me topé con los ojos azules de la propia Fleur.

—¡Fleur! —exclamé, visiblemente sorprendida.

—¿Cómo estás, Hermione?

—Bien… gracias. —dije, y moviendo un poco la cabeza, me di cuenta del séquito de chicas, que le seguía. —¿Está bien, que hables conmigo?

—Yo hablo con quién quiera. —y me guiñó un ojo. —Pero… aún así, quiero que pasemos más tiempo…como los viejos tiempos.

Mis ojos marrones se abrieron mucho. ¿Acaso Fleur Delacour, recordaba que habíamos sido amigas en nuestra infancia?

Había algo raro en todo es… era absolutamente poco lógico que de un día para otro ella, precisamente ella me comenzase a buscar, justo, pero justo después de aquella pesadilla. Estaba divagando sobre ello, cuando la voz de la propia Fleur, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—¿O no quieres?

—Claro que sí. —respondí, casi atropellándome en mis palabras.

—Muy bien, mira… ¿por qué no vienes a mi cumpleaños?

—Pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—Es muy raro que una empollona como yo, vaya a tu tipo de fiestas.

—Es sólo cuestión de ropa. —Fleur me sonrió, o eso creí ver. —Ven un par de horas antes de que comience la fiesta, y yo te ayudaré a vestirte.

—¿No es mucho trabajo?

—Para nada. —y dicho esto, me plantó un beso en mi mejilla.

Siendo así, Fleur me dejó ahí parada, con una cara seguramente de bobalicona. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué de pronto, me ponía de esa forma, un beso cualquiera en la mejilla?

Pero ah, no era un beso cualquiera… era un beso de Fleur Delacour.

—¿Hermione?

Al escuchar la voz de Harry, me sobresalté. Me di entonces la media vuelta, y encaré con toda la cara ruborizada a mi amigo.

—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —y él alzó una ceja.

—¿Qué cara?

—Bah, no importa… si no quieres contarme.

—No es eso. —rebatí rápidamente. —Es Krum.

—¿Krum? ¿El chico extranjero?

Por supuesto, mentí. Tampoco es que no encontrase atractivo a Krum, pero no era tanto como para me sonrojase de esa forma… pero, esperen un momento, ¿acaso Fleur me gustaba, porque me sonrojaba con ella?

No, eso no podía ser… ¡ambas éramos chicas! Y por lógica, yo siempre hacía lo correcto, aún cuando mis acciones hacían lo contrario.

—Sí.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta? —Y Harry entrecerró sus ojos.

—O sea, no es que me guste, pero lo encuentro muy atractivo. —dije, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

—Oh, bueno… mientras Ron no lo sepa…

—¿´Qué tiene que ver Ron?

—Nada. —se apresuró a decir Harry, a lo que yo escuché como el timbre que indicaba el comienzo de clases, comenzó asonar.

Siendo así, y casi olvidando el asunto de Ron, yo me encaminé lo más rápido que pude hacia el salón de clases de literatura. Detestaba, detestaba con todas mis fuerzas llegar atrasada a clases, así que salí casi volando hacia este.

Tan pronto como cuando me senté en el banco, lo hice en primera fila, y para mi suerte aún la profesora aún no llegaba al salón de casa.

Y aunque literatura era mi clase preferida, casi ni presté atención a lo que mi profesora hablaba o decía.

Después de todo, nada se me hacía lógico. Todas esas causalidades estaban tan propicias y perfectamente complementadas, que sencillamente no podía ser realidad.

Pero lo era, y el hecho de saber que Fleur no me era tan indiferente como yo creía, algo en todo ese asunto me molestaba.

Y pensando que lo mejor sería dejarme llevar, pero siempre haciendo lo universalmente correcto, logré prestarle más atención a mi clase.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueeeno, ¿quieren más? ¡Review! Además harán a una autora feliz (:<strong>


End file.
